


Trained to die

by kuraikon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But not REALLY Character Death, I'm not sure how that happened, M/M, McChekov, PDA, Self-Sacrifice, but Kirk is the main character, so I won't warn for it, the threat of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/kuraikon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Captain, sacrificing yourself for your crew and ship is an easy choice to make. Letting someone else sacrifice themselves for you, your crew and ship is not so easy. But it's a choice that has to be made and lived with, none the less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trained to die

\--

“Self-destruct mode activated. Countdown set at six-point-zero-zero Standard minutes. Evacuations denied. Evacuations denied.”

Swearing as the room darkened and the alert lights flashed red, Kirk barely heard the bridge doors opening over the siren alarms. Uhura glanced at the entrance though, so he turned away from the countdown on the main screen to the three red-shirted security guards that had come in, one limping.

“What the hell happened, Cupcake!?” He yelled over the noise.

Matt flinched, but more from the fact that in the hall behind them, a bolt popped of the wall from pressure build up and the gap hissing damp smoke. “Most of them have been dealt with, Captain! But the First Officer and several members of the crew have locked themselves in one of the engine rooms!”

“She must have set the systems off from there!” Uhura called over by Jim’s right side, looking at him but her hands flying over one of the consoles. “I have contact with the Enterprise!”

“Tell Spock to have Scotty standing by for beam up!” The rogue Federation ship they were one lurched to one side and Kirk had to stumble to his left to grab hold and remain standing. On the screen he had used to support himself, calculations were building up in the screen as Chekov typed them up at high speed. The newly-turned eighteen year old was frowning, his face growing more and more distraught as the numbers added on. “Ensign?!”

Chekov bit his lip and shook his head, pulling himself away and looking at Kirk with wide eyes. “Eet is no good, Keptin! Judging by ze amount of fuel in zis ship, ze explosion ees going to be huge! Vith ze varp out on ze Enterprise, zhere ees no vay we can get away from eet!”

“Are you saying we’re going to be caught in the blast?!”

“Da, Keptin! Badly caught!”

Kirk ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the timer counting down. “Fuck!” Next to him Uhura was breathing hard but her face was set. The three security members were staring, unable to hear from so far away but understanding from Kirk’s face it wasn’t good news. “There’s gotta be something we can do!” He yelled, turning back to Chekov.

“Zhere ees, Keptin! But you are not going to like eet!” He tapped the screen, pointing to one of the calculations. “Eef the Enterprise ees moving as fast as eet can vithout varp and zhis wessel does ze same but een ze other direction, zhere should be enough distance to stop any damage to ze ship! Eet vill still jolt quite badly but ze shields vill absorb any damage from zat range!”

Looking at the screen, Kirk narrowed his eyes. “This is an old ship, Chekov, and the auto-pilot is blown!”

Chekov set his jaw. “I know, Keptin!”

“I can’t leave you here!”

Another jolt to the side and Uhura had to raise her voice even louder to be heard over the crashes of falling and breaking parts. “Mister Scott is in position; 

Commander Spock is saying we’re running out of time!”

“You vill hawe to go, now! Othervise zhere might not be enough time to create the distance needed!”

Kirk was shaking his head. “Chekov, I can’t-!”

“Eweryone vill die!” Pavel grabbed Kirk’s sleeve. “Zhis ees why I vas trained!”

“Not to kill yourself!”

Uhura’s voice was strained. “Not long, Captain!”

“No, but to navigate!”

Kirk swore under his breath, totally unable to hear himself. “I’ll stay!”

Unbelievably, Chekov laughed. “And pilot an old style ship vith limited navigation training?! Nyet, Keptin, I zhink not!”

“We need a choice, Captain!”

“Give me a second, Uhura, damnit!” Jim grabbed the hand on his sleeve. “Is there anything I can say that will change your mind?!”

Chekov shook his head. “Nyet, Keptin.” Kirk had to strain to hear the words but Pavel’s voice and body were steady as he stepped back, away from his team. “You should aim tovards ze Procyan-Two Quadrant!”

Kirk straightened and folded his hands behind his back. “Lieutenant Uhura; five to beam up!” He swallowed as immediately, his body tingled in preparation of energising. “Good luck, Ensign!” He blinked and when his eyes reopened, he was on the Enterprise, the ship feeling horribly quiet compared to the other, despite the amber warning alarms ringing and people running and yelling.

“Captain,” Scotty stepped forwards, hesitating as he looked over the away team. At the door, Bones moved as well, focusing on McCall, the injured security officer. “Pavel?”

“He’s doing his duty.” Kirk said shortly, before placing a hand on Scotty’s shoulder. Chekov had been shadowing Scotty and working with him on many projects. Behind him, Bones’ muttered swearing paused and Kirk glanced over his shoulder to see the man staring at him. Huffing, he flipped his communicator open. “Spock, set a course for Procyan-Two Quadrant and get engineering to push the Enterprise as fast as she’ll go in her state. Mister Scott,” He continued, ignoring the lack of a response from Spock and turning to the man, “I want you to keep locked on to Chekov’s position, ready to beam him up at my command.”

Scotty moved behind the console, drumming his fingers. “The further she gets, the harder it’ll be to hold him, Captain. I canna’ guarantee it.”

“He pulled two people onto the ship while they were falling through the air. We can try, Scotty.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Kirk motioned to Uhura, who followed him as he raced to the bridge. Under his feet, Kirk could feel Spock following his orders as the ship started moving. Nobody announced his arrival on the bridge and Kirk’s heart clenched at the fact. 

“Uhura, try to get communications open to Chekov, I want to see and hear him!” She darted off to her panel, kicking her chair away to access it quicker. “Spock, are we maintaining speed?”

Already standing by the Captain’s chair, Spock dipped his head. “Yes, Captain. Engineering are working to build speed up but we have sustained substantial damage to our drives.” He paused to allow Kirk to seat himself in his chair. “I assume Ensign Chekov is still aboard the rogue ship to navigate it away from the Enterprise?”

Sulu span in his chair, looking up at Kirk. Jim closed his eyes but could still hear the conversation dimming, awaiting his reply. “Yes.” He said, voice catching. “Has he been able to get the ship to move?”

“Yes, Captain. Twelve-point-three-four percent slower than our current speed but steady and holding.”

“Thank you, Mister Spock.” Opening his eyes, Kirk leaned forwards. “I want you to calculate the distance in which we will be undamaged by the blast. Once that distance is reached, Scotty will attempt to bring Chekov back on board.”

Spock opened his mouth as if to warn the unlikelihood of reaching Chekov across the distance but seemed to decide against it and nodded instead. 

“Sir, many of my lines are damaged; I can reach the majority of the ship but I doubt anyone can relay back to me. But,” Uhura attempted to smile but it came out more like a grimace. “I have a visual on the ship. I can’t feed through to inside, Captain and sound connections are unstable.”

“Put them both through, Lieutenant.” 

On the main screen, the ship appeared. The damage to it was obvious, as it wavered on its course but there was nothing else they could tell from the visual. The sound feed crackled several times before it came through. The red alarm sirens were distorted and not as loud through the line, but Kirk still raised his voice to make sure he was heard.

“Ensign?”

Static came through and then several crashes. “Keptin?”

Uhura winced. “The feed has latched on to the ships main lines. I think most of the ship is getting the feed.”

Nodding, Jim cleared his throat. “How are you holding up, Chekov?”

“Happily optimistic, Keptin.” A loud buzzing cut through “-and eef both ships remain at zheir speed, ze Enterprise should only get nudged by ze waves from ze blast.” 

Kirk hoped that was true and that Chekov wasn’t just saying that because he knew the crew could hear him. He glanced at Spock, who confirmed the theory. 

“And the timer, Chekov?” Silence thread through for a second, and then the line crackled on and off. Kirk heard Chekov’s voice waver but couldn’t make any words out. “Repeat, Ensign.”

A bang and muffled swearing. “Just under a minute, Keptin.”

Kirk pressed a hand to his face. “Shit!”

“Keptin, I wondered -” The feed cut and reopened. “- a message? Is not appropriate but -” They could still hear his voice but the words were distorted by the static. “-nard should already know consider-” Uhura kicked at her console violently but Kirk was watching the ship sway on screen, catching Sulu’s hand shaking out of the corner of his eye. “- wery much. I do and always hawe.”There was a pause that felt longer than it could have been. “Please.”

“Captain, the feed has cut off!”

Kirk jumped out of his chair and moved towards her. “Can you get it back?” 

“Negative.”

Jim groaned but Spock interrupted. “I believe we have just reached the pre-discussed distance, Captain. Ensign Chekov is also now stationary.”

Uhura was already flicking switches but Kirk gave the orders anyway. “Open bridge to transporter. Open to the whole damn ship.”

“Open!”

“Now, Scotty, beam him now!”

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then there was a flash on the main screen, and a muffled bang a second later. The ship lurched to the side harshly and everyone was thrown off their feet. Alarms started blaring and cutting off systematically and by the time Kirk could stand and look at the main screen, the rogue ship was nothing but dust.

Alarms fading out, Kirk spoke into the dim noise. “Uhura open the comms again.” She righted herself and then nodded. Kirk took a deep breath. “Scotty, can you respond?” Nothing. “Did we get him, Scotty?! Send someone to the bridge now, I want to know!” He moved to his chair and leaned against it. “How’s our vitals, Spock?”

“Damage reports still coming in, Captain. Less than estimated. We will need service within the next thirteen Standard days.”

“Mister Sulu, set a course for the nearest Starship Base or Federation Planet.”

“A-aye, Captain.” And just as the consol beeped in response to locking in the commands, the bridge doors flew open. 

Ensign Chekov had barely taken three steps in before Sulu was flying at him and pulling him into a fierce hug. The kid was filthy, covered in ash and oil and cuts; Kirk and Uhura probably didn’t look much better, in all honesty, but Kirk hadn’t bothered to check his cleanliness (looking down, yes, he was covered in dirt and has somehow managed to rip his shirt open at the chest. Again.). 

Once Chekov was released, smiling but looking very tired, he stepped forwards to greet Kirk on shaky legs. Jim clasped a hand to the back of his neck and grinned widely. “Well done, Chekov; it’s good to have you back on board.”

“Zhank you, Keptin.”

The bridge doors opened again and Bones stepped in, breathing hard and eyes frantic and red. “Is he-?” Chekov turned and smiled, whole face lighting up and forcing a similar reaction from McCoy. “Pasha...”

Before Kirk could work out what was happening, Chekov and Bones were pressed together, arms curling round each other; Bones’ hands gripping Chekov’s hips and Pavel pulling down McCoy’s head to press their lips together, standing on his top toes for better reach. Jim’s mouth fell open and he was sure he looked like an idiot, but glancing round at the rest of his crew, he wasn’t the only one. Spock was raising one eyebrow, the only show of surprise and Uhura had clasped her hands together to her chest, smiling and eyes wet. Sulu coughed and turned away from the two (rather passionately) embracing, he slinked back to his seat, grinning at Kirk as he did.

By the time Kirk turned back to them, Bones and Chekov had separated a few inches, foreheads pressed together and totally unaware of their audience.

“Leonard,” Chekov started, before muttering in Russian. Both Uhura and Spock startled at whatever the words were and exchanged looks.

Bones hushed him. “I know, I know, Pasha. Me too; you know I do, darlin’.”

Scratching his head and cleaning his throat, Kirk motioned with his hands. “Ah, Bones, perhaps you should take Chekov down to med bay? He looks like he needs somewhere to sit and,” Jim grinned, “you can continue your conversation there.” Bones scowled at him and Chekov flushed, smiling weakly. “I’ll be down once we’ve settled into our course.”

“Aye, Captain.” They chorused, Bones leading the boy out by his hand.

The doors slid shut and Kirk flopped into his chair. “Well!” He struggled for words and just repeated himself. “Well. Uhura, you had best contact StarFleet, no doubt they’ll want an update and lots of paperwork filled in.”

“Captain, you are aware we are reasonably stabilised, are you not?”

Kirk grinned at his First Officer. “Yes, Spock, I just thought I’d give ‘em some privacy. Though, the cat is well out of the bag so I assume that sight will be a more common occurrence now, but at least no one can complain about me being over the top with my personal displays of affection any more. And speaking of personal, I need a new shirt again.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it *rolls* or what to name it *rolls more*
> 
> Oh and in my other one, I didn't do Chekov's accent because I'm never sure if I like reading accents or not. But I gave it a go in this one ehhhh 
> 
> BTW I am still working on The As Of Yet Unnamed McChekov Soulmate!AU Fic, I've just been really busy and this plot bunny hit me this morning so... yeah.


End file.
